Melissa
by Megzwillrule4evr
Summary: Take a girl. Now, make her Robin's oldest, best friend. Make her date Beast Boy. Add Terra, leukemia, and a whole lot of confusin. enjoy! starrob, cybee, bbmelly. Sorry, the first chapter is messed. I changed it to one of my dad's things. SORRY!
1. New Girl

All By: Bruce Springsteen

The Ghost of Tom Joad

Meeting across the River

Nebraska

Mary Queen of Arkansas

Growing up

Dust

Leah

Atlantic City

Highway 29

This Hard Land

does this bus stop at 82nd street

Straight Time

Highway 29

Darkness On The Edge Of Town

Born in the USA

Two For The Road

Born run


	2. Party?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; I don't think anyone on this site does...**

The night before had been the best of Robin's life.

Him and Melissa had talked for hours about the kind of stuff they used to talk about.

"You died you're hair red? You looked so much better blonde."

"Correction, I died my hair blonde. It was always red."

When he came downstairs for breakfast the next morning, he saw Melissa talking to Starfire, but as soon as she saw him she started talking very loud about cats and dogs. "Okay..." he said, and Starfire laughed.

"So, Robin, you and Melissa here were buds back in high school," Raven said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, he was the one that spilled an entire chemistry experiment all over me."

Robin immediately defended himself. "That was not my fault! Vicky did that!"

"It was you but it's ok, I forgive you. So," she said, turning to Cyborg, who had an apron and a chef's hat on. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"Hold the bacon for me," Melissa responded, "I'm a vegetarian. Got any tofu?"

There literally were harts in Beast boy's eyes. A vegetarian? Like himself?

"Oh yeah. Little mister B.B.'s a vegetarian too, just so ya know."

"Really?" Melissa turned to face her. "You're a vegetarian too? This is AUSOME!" she said, laughing. "So guys," she said. "What would you say about going to a party tonight?"

"A party?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, people come and people sing, different people every night."

"and who would be singing tonight?" Raven asked. Raven decided that she liked this new girl, no matter how annoying and whatever else she might be.

"Me." Melissa blushed a deep red. I signed up before I knew I was going to be here."

"Ausome! Like, you're gunna be singing up on a stage and we're gunna be dancing to it like a normal dance, except for this time if I asked the person on the stage out I wouldn't get nearly killed by security?" Beast Boy asked, and immediately regretted it. What had he just said?

"Where did you try that before?" Raven asked. Beast Boy just shrugged.

"So, Robin, when are you going to ask Star?" Melissa asked. That was the one thing that Robin didn't like about her. She thought that she could fix everything herself. She enjoyed going right into things. he felt himself going hot. His cheeks were practically on fire.

"Well Star, I think you can take that as a yes. Little Richard over here, I mean Robin, is feeling really embarrassed." She looked around. "Raven, you're going with BB"

"What?" Raven asked. Her and Beast Boy? What? What had she missed?

BB looked strange too. He had his eye on this new girl, and as much as he did like Raven, he was finding that he really liked Melissa, or Melly.

"Well, it happened. Now, Cyborg." She turned to him. I think That Bee will be free, right?" **(I know that this is before Bee, but bear with me on this one!) **

Now it was Cyborg's turn to stare. How did she know this stuff? How did she know everything about him? He turned to Robin. "Just how much did you tell her about last night?"

"Maybe a little too much. But I never ever mentioned BB and Raven. She thought of that one herself." He sighed. "She's still the same old Melly."

**Blah Blah Blah... Later that night at the party:**

"OK guys, I gotta go. Get ready and stuff. Someone's up there right now, so you can still dance. Robin, take Star's hand, now, ask her to dance."

"I..." Robin asked. What was she doing?

"Do it."

"Alright, Starfire, will you dance with me?"

"Very good. Now, Starfire, you say yes." Melissa seemed to be directing the whole thing. Raven hoped that she wouldn't do that to her. She _really_ didn't want that to happen. No matter how much she liked Beast Boy, he was just a friend. And she was okay with that. She didn't need anything more.

"Cyborg, go find Bee. She should be here somewhere." It was true. They had simply told Bumble Bee to meet them here, not at a specific place. "Go!" Melissa said when he stopped moving. "Beast Boy..."

"Hold on!" Said Raven. "I never said that I wanted to go out with him!"

"I know, but I just thought you'd make a cute couple. So, I put you together. Anyways, what I was about to say was Beast Boy, Rae, will you please fallow me?" Melissa turned and started walking down a hallway to their left. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other as they fallowed. A cute couple? Where did that come from?

Melissa stopped in a doorway, leading into a change room, complete with mirrors, and tables. "Anyways, this is my room. You two can stay here for a bit, or come out and dance." She picked up a shiny blue dress from the table in the middle of the room. "I've gotta wear this," she said. "Have fun!" Melissa walked into one of the stalls.

"Cool," said Beast Boy. He looked around. Not much to look at, just a decorated change room.

After a couple minutes of oquard silence, Melissa came out of the cubical. Beast Boy stared. She looked great. "I've got to go sing now, okay? You both probably should just go dance as friends. y'a know? Yeah, that's a pretty good idea oh shoot, There's my cue... I _really _gotta go..." with a wave, she was gone.

"C'mon BB, lets go." Raven headed for the door.

"Y'a mean you wanna dance?" Beast Boy was dumb struck. _Raven wanted to dance with him? _

"No, but I want to see Melissa in action, singing I mean." She stepped outside. "C'mon, lets go."


	3. PARTY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titians Ok? Get it through you're skull... **

**

* * *

**

Robin was anxious. He was sweating. He was nervous. He was dancing with the girl of his dreams. Starfire looked pretty, she was wearing a blue tank top and her pinkey purple mini skirt, (she had borrowed the top from Melissa.) Her red hair had gone through the Melly job, and looked different. It was mostly in a bun, except for a couple curly strings hanging down at the sides. She looked Beautiful.

Cyborg had been looking around the room for hours, well, not hours, but it felt like hours. Bumble Bee was nowhere in sight, and this was not good. She had said that she was coming, right?

"Cy?" He turned around. There she was. Man she looked good. Really good...

"And now, introducing our newest singer, I swear, she's real good, Melissa!" The loudspeaker belted out her name and the audience cheered.

Raven stopped in the doorway and Beast Boy ran into her. As if magic, Melissa started to sing _it only hurts when I breathe _by_ Shania Twain_.

_Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now - I've finally moved on  
It's not so bad - I'm not that sad_

_I'm not surprised just how well I've survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain - I'm free again_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath - to forget_

_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
I've never looked back - as a matter of fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath - to forget _

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath - to forget _

_Hurts when I'm breathing  
Breaks when it's beating  
Die when I'm dreaming  
it only hurts when I breathe_

Robin stopped dancing. Melissa only sang songs with meaning, and what did that song mean? What happened to her?

Starfire felt Robin pull away. She couldn't blame him. It was so sad... and Melissa was his very good friend...

A pit rose in her throat. Melissa was his _best friend_.

Raven stared. It was so beautiful, so sad... so perfect...

Beast Boy stared at Melissa then at Robin. She had sung that with her hart, and apparently Robin had been her best friend. Robin looked petrified. What had Robin done?

Cyborg pulled away from Bee. She pulled him back but he brushed her off. He needed to understand what that song had been about. Something was wrong with Robin. He looked as if ... Cyborg didn't know. He had never seen a face like this one before.

Melissa saw them all looking at her and looking at each other. She couldn't let them know...

She coughed into the mike. "And now, for something a little more lively. She signaled the band and began to sing _That Don't Impress Me Much _**(Sorry, _Shania_ mood)**

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius -- you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_ _Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve -- just in case  
All that extra hold gell in his hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid that it should fall out of place_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me -- you must be jokin', right! Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_ _Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_ _That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Boy that hurt  
that don't impress me much _

* * *

Melissa was the audience's favorite of the three people singing that night. Whenever she was on the stage, she was singing and dancing. It was amazingly fun, and at the end, the manager of the smash club came up and gave Melissa a check and a free pass for the whole year. She was that good. 

**Okay, I know it's not that long because it's mostly lyrics, but bear with me. School's ending and I'm busy. lol **

**PLEASE RR! **


	4. Lucky Romances

Beast Boy?" He turned around. Melissa was standing there. She wasn't singing at that particular moment, someone else was. They were good, but they didn't have Melissa's energy. "Do you want to dance?"

His world stopped. Melissa had just asked him to dance. _Dance. _As in with him. "Well?" she asked. "Do you want to? 'Cause if you don't..." she looked at the ground. "I mean..."

"No, wait, I want to dance with you." Had he really just said that? What was he doing?

She smiled, and he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. They danced, and Beast Boy felt something weird and different come across him. He really liked her. He did. **(Just a reminder, thisis allbefore Terra)**

Robin could see them dancing. He was laughing at them on the inside. Starfire was really beautiful really...

Cyborg was being asked a million questions. "Do you like her? Who is she? What does she have that I don't have besides singing?" The questions Bee asked went on and on. Only when she was spotted dancing with BB did she slow down and actually dance. **(I know, I can't picture her doing this either, but that's ok. She can do it anyways.)**

Raven could see them dancing. They were so beautiful... She was so glad. It gave her an excuse to just go and sit in a dark corner.

Then, Trouble came along.

In this case, Trouble was a man in his late forties named Steve. But, Steve was bad. He couldn't think of a bad guy name, so he was just Steve. It was just his name. Nothing else.

Now, Steve was very sick in the head. There was something wrong with him. He wanted to kill a guest. Any guest. Just kill.

"Titans Go!" Robin called. Melissa and BB broke apart. Raven came out from her corner. Bee and Cyborg came running, Bee just to help. Starfire was hot on Robin's tail.

Star was about to attack when Melissa said, "Wait!" Star paused mid air, and they all stared at Melissa. She floated up to Steve and paused. Then, she cried "BB! Change into an elephant!"

Surprised, Beast Boy did. Steve cowered in fear.

"This guy's afraid of elephants!" Melissa called.

"Awesome work Melly!" called Starfire. "You have helped us defeat this enemy without even having to touch him!

They called the cops and left Steve to the cops. The party was pretty much broken up because of Steve; so all the guests went home, along with the Titans. That night, Melissa and Robin went up to the roof again, along with the unsuspected eavesdropper.

"Robin? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What does Beast Boy like in a girl?" Robin hadn't been expecting this. Was Melly falling for BB? If she was? Then what?

"Um..."

"I know, I know. But, Rich, I do like him..." she sighed.

"I'm sure he likes you too."

"He was embarrassed to dance with me. He just did it because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. And stop feeling like you have to do something about it. I can handle this. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

That's right, she knows what I'm feeling. Robin sighed. "Melissa, It'll be okay. I promise."

"You're right."

**lol. Yeah, she likes him... What will happen?**

**Later...**

"Um... Robin? Can I like, talk to you?" Beast Boy was nervous. _Very_ nervous. Much as he trusted Robin, he had never really talked about this type of thing to him before, but there was only one person to do it.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What does Melissa look for in a guy?"

Again, Robin hadn't been expecting this. Beast Boy had fallen for Melissa? that meant that they would get together... Odd. Robin had never thought about that, ever. Even in the long months when he first was the Titans leader, and she was the main thing on his mind. Had he made the right decision leaving her? He was her only friend...

"Well?"

Robin was snapped back to reality. "Make her notice you. do something she likes."

Beast boy nodded. I think I have an idea...

**lol**

**Later... (Like, 1 minute later...)**

"Raven? I need you're help.

Raven looked up from her book. "With what?"

**Next morning...**

Melissa came downstairs only to find a huge stereo, stage, and mike ensemble. She stared. Then, Beast Boy came out and yelled "Surprise!"

"What?" Melissa was spellbound. For her!

"Yep. Raven and I got it all. Awesome, isn't it?"

"Thank you guys soooo much!" Melissa was so happy. Robin had never seen her like this. He was glad. They'll end up together, he thought.

Melissa ran over and hugged Raven. Raven seemed taken aback, but let the girl hug her. Next, Melissa ran over and kissed Beast Boy once on both cheeks. She was like that, if she liked you, you got what she thought you disserved. This was no exception.

Blushing a deep, deep scarlet, Beast Boy lifted up her chin and kissed her directly on the lips.

The others could only watch, Spell bounded.


	5. Gone

Time. Time passed. In that time, Melissa got into some habits.

One was the obvious going out with Beast Boy. But, as the Titans found out quite quickly, they wouldn't be called an 'item'. Items were for shelves, and drawers. Not people.

An other was seeing Robin every night, always with the unsuspected alien hiding in the shadows. All three of the living, breathing mammals present enjoyed this time.

The last one was disappearing every Thursday for a couple hours. No one knew where she went, and no one got an answer when they asked her.

Also in that time, Melissa got closer to everyone. She became best friends with everyone.

One particular night, Raven was talking to Starfire, and so she didn't hear what Robin and Melissa were saying. As far as Starfire was concerned, listening to them talk helped her understand Robin better, and Melissa too. Unfortunately, missing this night was not good.

* * *

"Robin, I have to tell you something important." Melissa was pail today. Robin could see that she was nervous.

"What's up?" Robin asked, casually. What could happen?

"It's about where I go on Thursdays."

Robin sat up. Where did she go? He wanted to know. "Where do you go?"

"I... I can't tell you." Melissa turned away. Robin put his arm around her.

"It's okay, really. You can tell me."

"I... Oh, Robin, I have leukemia."

* * *

"You're going _where?_" Beast Boy asked. She was leaving?

"My cousin was murdered, and they need me at the case."

"You, have a cousin?" Raven asked.

"I guess so, really I didn't know. Anyways, miss you lots, and I'll be home soon. Write lots of letters!" She hugged Cyborg, kissed Robin on the cheek and then hugged him, hugged Raven and said "Bye Rae!" Got creamed in a hug by Starfire, and finally did one last, long kiss to Beast Boy.

"Miss You!" She yelled, as she flew away.

It was the next day. Melissa had gotten a letter and had instantly insisted that she had to go. She said that she needed to fix it. To Melissa, she could fix the world.

Robin stared after her as she flew away. Melissa had leukemia. That was not good.

* * *

**Like, a while later, as in a couple months...**

They hadn't gotten any letters for a month. This was unusual. Six or seven a week each was normal, but they weren't really worried. Melissa had said that she was really busy, so maybe it had all caught up with her.

Until that day...

_Ding, Dong!_ The doorbell. Robin answered. It was a boy, around 15 or 16. The Boy handed him a letter, and said, "I'm sorry." Then he left. Robin stared after him. What did the boy mean?

Robin went into the living room, where everyone was watching movie. Robin told them about the letter, and only when Beast Boy said "open it!" did Robin do so.

Robin stared at the letter, reading it three times before it sunk in. Then, he threw it on the ground, and walked into his room. Then, Cyborg picked it up. "No, he whispered, before throwing it down like Robin and marching into his room.

"What the... Raven picked up the letter, read it, and felt a tear tumble down her cheek. She too ran to her room. Next, Starfire.

"NO! That's not right!" Star ran to her room. At last, Beast Boy. He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he read the letter. It just couldn't happen...

The letter, went something like this.

_Dear the friends and room mates of Melissa,_

_Today, our dearly beloved friend, and cousin has passed away, due to the same murderer who murdered my sister. Fortunately, there were witnesses to this event, so the man responsible is in prison. There was nothing we could have done to prevent this, and so we must face it, as it should be. Our dearly beloved Melissa is dead. She will not have a funeral, it was her wish. Melissa was burned yesterday. It was so sad, and she would have liked you to be there. Please, keep on living your lives as if she never existed, although knowing Melissa that will be hard to do. _

_I hope that you won't feel as much pain as I, even though I only knew her for a couple months._

_Jodie Springs _

_

* * *

_

_People deal with pains in different ways. Let's see if you can figure who's who._

One sat with his back facing is car, a wrench in his hand, crying softly.

One was sobbing continuously into her pillow.

Another was sitting in his closet running his fingers over all the pictures he had of her all the way from when she was 10. Tears were running down his cheeks.

One was sobbing under a blanket, as objects of all shapes and sizes flew wildly across the room.

The last one was lying in his bed, not moving, not wanting anything. He just wanted the pain to stop.

They all did.

* * *

**Sad, isn't it? But it's not the end...**

**lol**

**RR! **


	6. Terra

**Ok, now the whole 'Slade and Robin apprentice' thingy, and then the whole Terra thingy. Beast Boy like decided that he was ready to move on, okay? Now, the beginning of _aftershock part II_**

* * *

**Instead of the whole Team confronting her in the mist, it's everyone except Beast Boy. KK?**

But first...

"Hello?" Melissa yelled. "Where is everybody?" It was true, the whole town was deserted. **(lol)**

"Who are you?" Terra asked. She had been happily floating around on a rock when she had spotted Melissa. The town was supposed to be deserted, they'd (her and Slade) had driven everyone out. Why was their a redhead standing in the middle of the deserted road?

"I'm Melissa," She replied, and to make it a little more dramatic, added, "I'm the sixth teen titian."

Terra stared. What had she just said?

"MELISSA!" Robin yelled. The team had just showed up. He ran and jumped on her, hugging her tight. She got up, and he kissed her lightly on the mouth, (like a friend who thought that his friend was dead.)"Omigod, you're alive!" He hugged her again.

"Friend Melissa! You are here, unharmed!" Starfire crushed every bone in her body in a hug. Next, Cyborg.

"Nice to see ya Melly," he said, trying to stay rational, since Robin hadn't. After a couple moments, he decided that there was a time to be rational, and this was not it. He gave her a bear hug. She hugged him back.

"Is it really you?" Raven asked, tentatively.

"You got that right Rae," Melissa hugged her tightly. Surprising everybody, including herself, Raven hugged Melissa back. "Where's BB?" Melly asked, after she had pulled away.

As if on cue, Beast Boy came out and said in his angry voice, "Terra."

"BB!" Melissa rushed over to him, and hugged him. He pushed her away. "What's wrong?" Melissa asked, confused.

Beast boy faced her, really seeing her for the first time. Melissa? But how? "You're not real," he said finally. "You can't be."

Melissa picked up his hand, and placed it on her cheek. His fingers traveled all over both of her cheeks, her forehead, and finally her eyes that were filling up with tears. She said in a quiet voice, "See, I'm real."

Beast Boy couldn't contain himself. Melissa was alive! ALIVE! He leaned down, and kissed her. Long and hard. A girl gasped, for Terra had been watching the whole thing.

**Short, I know. But, it has to be like this. THANKS VANDAGIRL!**

**rr plz. PLZ?  
lol**


	7. Chapter 7

"NO! Traiter, I trusted you! I loved you!" Terra yelled at the top of her loungs. "Who is she?"

Melissa's turn to stare. "Right, another important question. Who is she?" Raven's eyes slitteed from Terra, to Melissa to beast boy. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't want Melissa to know about her romances with Terra.

"You what?" Beast Boy asked, now staring at Terra.

"I loved you." She said quietly. Terra could practacly feel Slade's anger on the other side of her ear piece.

"What?" Melissa's turn to look hurt. What was Beast Boy talking about?

"Lets go," Robin said quietly. "She doesn't deserve your symphathy."

Melissa fallowed the titians away, staring back at the blonde. "How could he do this to me," she thought, suspecting the worst.

* * *

"Melly, you need to know somthing about her." Raven whispered, once they were in thesaftyof a cove near titins tower. 

"Oh yeah I do,who was she? Why does she love my boyfriend? Or do you just not care about me anymore? I go away, you don't answer my letters, you don't call, and you get a new girlfriend?"

"Melissa, I..." Beast Boy looked sick. Raven could see it on him. His face was turning green. Actually, it was green, but that was besides the point.

"don't try to talk to me!" She yelled. "You had your chance!" Melissa started to cry.

"Melissa, come here for a second. Raven took her aside and told her the whole story.About Terra, thinking she was dead, and Slade. Melissa looked a little weird at the mention of Slade. But, it passed.While this was happening, she took looks and Beast Boy, Robin, and sometimes stared at the floor. No one spoke, except Raven.

Once Raven had finished, Beast Boy walked up to her and said, in nothing more that a whisper, "I'm so sorry."

Melissa threw her arms around his neck. She quietly sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things..." Beast boy put his face into her neck. He was crying too. "I never should have replaced you, I just saw so much of you in her, she made the pain stop... I'm so sorry..."

He kissed her. Robin looked away. Secretly, inside, he grinned. Now, he thought of Melissa like a little sister. He loved her in that way.

They all agreed on one thing. Terra was going down.

* * *

"We need a plan," Robin said for the hundreth time that hour. None of the titans had slept well that night.Robin especially. But, it might pay off. He might have thought of somthing important... 

"I've got one," Melissa said. "We all go in, when Terra's there without Slade. Then, Beast Boy and me go confrount her."

"Melissa," Robin said sternly. "you're not coming with us."

"What?" Melissa didn't understand. "Why not?"

"I figured somthing out last night."

"What?"

"Well, number one, you wern't with your little brother, you never had one. Second, your dad died years ago. Your mom remarried. Then, soon, very soon after, she was killed." Melissa stared at the floor. He was right. She had lied about that part...

"Also," Robin went on, "Your stepfather was abusive. You always had your powers. He was hitting you one day and you lost control, adn the volcano went off." It hurt him to say this. It hurt him to hurt her...

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Yes. All those people... they didn't deserve it..."

Robin stepped up and she cried into his sholder. She neededto cry it out...

After a couple moments, she wiped her eyes, stood her ground, and said, "Right. Robin, the reason I need to go, is because if there is one good bone in Terra's body, I can find it. If there is one spot, even just one, that is good, I can find it. And," She turned to Beast Boy, "I'm gunna need BB there standin' next to me.Helping me. Find that one bone."

Cyborg was sure that she had won over Robin. He was sure. But, All Robin said was, "No, Melly. I can't let you go. There's one more thing you're forgetting. When you met your stepdad..."

Melissa gasped. "I had blonde hair, and I told him my name was Tessa. He called himself Slade."

"Your right. Slade thinks that Terra is you."


End file.
